Han Havenstone
Appearance The man stood at an imposing 6'6, towering over most of his comrades and enemies. He was a brute in every aspect, with a large stony build and muscles kept normally confined in thick pieces of plated armor or a suit of some sort. Although he had a strong build, his age caused him to have certain muscles weakened and fat in places he never used to, indicated by the slight round gut that extended his hairy midsection. His face was heavily bearded with a strong, squared off jaw and a pair of sullen lips that were rough like the rest of his features. A hooked nose can also be noted, as if it had been broken a couple times in his past. Han also had a pair of eyes that lacked general emotion, but they were a deep orange color and became somewhat startling whenever his explosive temper was riled. A jagged, faded scar went across his right eye and ended right below his cheekbone. It seems he had lots of scars, but this one was the most noticeable. His hair was a tuft of slightly long, shaggy dark hair with streaks of silvery grey in them which matched his slightly graying beard. He didn't seem at all bothered by his age, but it made him slow in some aspects but it did not make him any less of a violent warrior. As mentioned before, he tended to dress in heavy pieces of armor and sported his weapon of choice which consisted of a longsword and a large gun strapped to his back. It appeared he was on edge, as if always ready to kill if necessary. Han spoke in a heavy northerner dialect that was rough and deep, a commanding voice due to the amount of time he's served in the military. In his worgen form, Han would have been unrecognizable if it weren't for his distinct red gaze. He had black as night fur that was long and thick, slightly untamed but it did look like he went through 'some' manner of effort to keep it groomed. In his natural form, his build was already intimidating but as a worgen it was almost considered scary how large and towering he was. He was even more herculean, with large beefy muscles and and claws on all fours to match; long and pointed and most likely stained with some reminiscence of blood from a previous kill. All of his teeth and canines were just the same, very sharp and sticking out of his maw slightly. It was hard for him to appear non-threatening with such a "feral" side of him, but he managed it enough if he was with people he cared about. It wasn't 'that' rare to catch him his wolvish form, but it was uncommon. It was normally only triggered by anger, or if he had a bad day he just lurks around in that form. History Bordering Lordamere Lake in Silverpine Forest was a nicely sized sum of land, built and owned by the Havenstone family. The manor and surrounding farmland was founded by Lord Bartholomew Havenstone and his wife, Gretchen, otherwise known as Han’s great grandparents. Although Silverpine was technically enemy territory, the Havenstone’s managed to make a sufficient business deal with the undead so that they could live in peace, at least on their land that was protected by large stone borders. The family became well known throughout the upper kingdoms for their high quality pelts they process, as well as large and premium fish they would take out of the nearby lake. With that being sad, their trade is what predominantly made them so wealthy. As the Havenstone family had children, and their children had children, they lived peacefully for quite some time. It was Nathaniel and Gwendolyn Havenstone who would birth a son, Han, when the couple was in their early twenties. Four years after him, his two younger brothers were born as twins; Jackson and Maxwell. The boys would have even had a younger sister a few years later, but unfortunately she were born stillborn much to the families dismay. Nonetheless, Han and his younger brothers had a semi-decent childhood. His parents tended to be distant however, the nobles often busy and too consumed in work and business to give any of their sons much nurturing and care. They left that to nannies and various other caregivers. Still, all three boys had proper education at a prestigious private school in Lordaeron. It was a journey each day to trek all the way to to the northern city, but they managed it well enough with travel gryphons or horses. When Han was just five years old, he was taken in as a squire by a skilled knight, Sir Geralde Shieldcrest. He was quickly taught everything he needed to know and more, and as most young boys do he thoroughly enjoyed wielding swords and fighting. He was refined in the knowledge of temperament and patience, among many other things to be the perfect warrior. By sixteen, Han was eagerly participating in tournaments and arenas all across the upper kingdoms. Meanwhile, his twin brothers went their own paths, preferring brains over brawn. They excelled in the schools of magic and were mentored by upstanding wizards of Lordaeron who promised them positions in the Kirin Tor someday. Though, when the boys all grew into teenagers their bond would grow despite taking on separate paths. Years were to come when Han would only grow in skill, when he would channel his violence and bloodlust into winning arenas and growing into a powerful gladiator. Things were looking up for him, that is until things took an unexpected turn when he was eighteen years old. He and his younger brothers as well as a few of his arena buddies were all taking a camping and fishing trip, a few miles south of Lordamere Lake. About twelve hours into the trip when everyone was drunken and asleep, a pack of ferocious feral worgen attacked the campsite, killing all but Han who managed to escape with several bites. Although he kept his life, it was with a price to pay when he was infected with the worgen curse. He had only got to mourn his brothers for a meager three days before the curse consumed him completely, turning him as feral and wild as the worgen that had attacked them. He spent three entire years in the forests, consumed with bloodlust. He hunted in a pack of wolves and completely lost touch with the human side of him and who he really was. Luckily after three long years he was captured by a group of Alliance alchemists, whom at least cured him enough to be civilized once more and remind him again of who he was. After another whole year of rehabilitation back into society, Han became rooted once more and was himself, despite having a new worgen side to him that he has learned to embrace rather than hate.With the rehabilitation, all of his memories began to come back to him and he was reminded of the painful passings of his brothers deaths. He consistently blamed himself and was heavily depressed. On one hand, he was happy to be able to come home and see his parents after spending so many years away, but on the other he was also dreading informing them the terrible news. He finally made the long journey back home, but he was shocked to find out that the entire manor and farmlands had been abandoned. There were several rotting bodies of farmhands and maids strewn all over the lands, and as he entered the abandoned manor he also came to find the unfortunate circumstance of his parents deaths as well. This of course wounded Han deeply, and he was lost for quite some time. The pain of losing his entire family in a few short years was almost too unbearable for him, but after a few months of mourning he knew what he had to do, and that was to step into his father's boots and take control of the family business and become Lord, like his family had envisioned for him. That is when he began to secure business deals with noble families of Lordaeron, and even went as far as to travel all the way to Arathi to establish trade routes. In the midst of all his travelling and performing his new duties as Lord, he also started to compete in tournaments and battles once more. He was certainly a seasoned and ferocious fighter, raking in winnings and storing it all away in his family’s vaults. Though, when he was twenty five and wars between the Alliance and Horde really started to kick off, he took it upon himself to enlist in the Grand Alliance military, specifically the army. He was deployed to many enemy lands, fighting on the front lines and even gaining experience with sailing in the navy and fighting at seas too. It did not take him long to climb the ranks of the army and land himself in a commanding position as field officer. In his newfound position of leadership, he met with a naval captain by the name of Lord Astor Clearwater. Quickly, he befriended him and even began to speak of trade establishments between both their noble houses as well as planning large scale charity operations to fund the Alliance treasury and aid the war effort. It was easy for Astor and Han to relate to one another, since they both shared the same hardships like losing their entire families before the wars and difficult childhoods. They became almost like brothers as they fought alongside one another while also conducting business and such. Since Han didn’t particularly have a place to call home due to his home in Silverpine being abandoned and his family being gone, Lord Clearwater offered him employment under his houses banner and a seat on his council in Stranglethorn, which also meant giving him a private manor of his own. So Han happily agreed, and during a militant leave he moved his belongings all the way from Silverpine, to Stranglethorn Vale to settle in his new home on the sunny coasts. Han began to have a sense of belonging now that everything appeared to be falling into place, and more developments would soon follow. When he redeployed to the north, he did manage to meet a beautiful quel’dorei ranger from the recently destroyed kingdom of Quel’thalas. Her name was Arianthe Silversea, and after only spending a single night together the elf left his campsite pregnant, never to be seen again until a whole year later when she returned to give him guardianship of their half-elf daughter, Tyffannee Havenstone. At thirty-three years old, Han was surprisingly happy to have an offspring and heir to his fortunes, since he had seemingly been far too preoccupied with the military and his business that he had not had a chance to meet a woman and marry. He didn’t waste a single moment in giving her the same titles and privileges as any other noble child, despite her being of mixed race and a semi-unknown mother. Regardless, he took the one-year old to his home in Stranglethorn and took a six month leave from the army so he could make sure she was all settled in and had everything she needed. She was enrolled in a prestigious academy in the Vale, alongside the Clearwater heiress, Aurain, whom was only a couple years older than she. Han felt comfortable enough with Aurain’s mother to allow her to watch over Tyffannee whenever he had to leave for more war, training and business consultations and such. For a long while, things were simply normal and peaceful both at home in Stranglethorn and at the Havenstone business. Han even managed to meet a woman whom he had fallen in love with, when he was just a couple years shy of retiring from the military. Her name was Lady Cathryn Layne, a noblewoman that hailed from Stormwind City. After just a few months of courting, he married her in a beautiful ceremony on the beach in his new home in the Clearwater lands, and welcomed her in the Havenstone family. The woman was warm and loving, easily taking in his five-year old daughter as her own and helping him raise her. Cathryn taught Tyffannee the basic skills of ladyship and cooking, as well as gardening and art. Her brother, Tyffanne’s step-uncle even showed her how to wield a blade, which sparked her early interest in combat and the like. They spent happy years together, and on their fifth wedding anniversary Han saw it as time to relocate his family in lands of his own. He had a spacious cabin built for his family, large and accommodating with their own lake and stables, and even a garden for his wife to grow food in. Of course, he still kept in touch with his former employer and friend Astor Clearwater and still managed to see him and the rest of the Clearwaters pretty much all the time, since his business was Stormwind-oriented. Tyffannee loved the change in scenery, but still decided to keep going to school in Stormwind with Aurain as well. All managed to be well and fine until a couple years later when Han came home to find his wife in bed with another man. They quickly divorced after that and Cathryn left his cabin and returned to her fathers homestead outside Elwynn. Neither Han nor Tyffannee saw her much afterwards. In present times, he is forty-five and his daughter sixteen. They live serene lives, with his teenage daughter being focused on her studies and practices while he himself enjoyed retirement and a more comfortable lifestyle away from combat. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Blacksmiths Category:Hunters Category:Gladiators Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Merchants Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Clearwater Category:House of Havenstone